The Sound Duo
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Ever since the Practical exam, Koda and Jiro started hanging out with each other. This evolved to Koda having strong feelings for Jiro. He starts having nightmares of Jiro leaving him and his friendship. He text her finally confessing his feelings. What will happen the the Sound Duo?


**The Sound Duo. Koda x Jiro. I made them a bit OOC by the way.**

Jiro and Koda had a weird dynamic to their friendship. Jiro is the more dominant person in their friendship, so she is always dragging out Koda to do different things outside his comfort zone.

Koda obviously, was the submissive one. He always followed Jiro everywhere since the Final Exams. She gave him confidence to slightly get over his fear of bugs. He almost felt dependent on her. Jiro noticed Koda starting to be around her. She actually enjoyed his company. Koda on the other hand, love Jiro a whole lot.

They did a lot of activities together. They played music together. Went out on friendly outings to get ice cream. Sometimes they had mini sleepover where they just watched animal based movies or musicals. Koda's feelings just grew more and more from that point on.

Watch as their relationship changes for the better or worse.

It was 9 p.m. at the Hero Alliance dorms. There were a few people awake. Majority of the class and Aizawa was asleep. Majority of this class involved Koda who was snoozing away.

He was dreaming about him in a valley of flowers with Jiro.

_**Dreamscape**_

_**Koda was lying down under a tree looking at the flowers that were blooming. He felt very relaxed to see how great life is. He saw Jiro walk up to him and sit down next to him. "Oh hey Jiro." Koda greeted smiling. **_

_**Jiro said nothing and sat down ignoring him. This worried Koda as this was his closest friend. "Jiro are you okay?" Koda asked with worry written into his voice. "Shut up Rock head." Jiro snapped. "Sorry!" Koda was extremely scared. **_

"_**You better be, I helped you pass that exam. If it wasn't for me you would be failing!" Jiro shouted. Koda was on the verge of tears after getting stabbed with the repeated insults. "Jiro please stop, your being mean." Koda tried to reason.**_

"_**No I'm being realistic. Now get out of my face. My boyfriend is coming shorty." Jiro laughed sinisterly. Koda's heart broke into a million piece of glass before he woke up.**_

_**Dream ended.**_

Koda woke up with tears coming out his eyes. He have been having these nightmares about Jiro leaving him behind and insulting him. He vaguely tells Jiro about his nightmares. He more so avoids telling her that it is her that is causing the issues.

He reached and grabbed his phone. It read 9:43 p.m. He unlocked his phone and texted Jiro telling her about his nightmare.

**Koji: Hey Jiro.**

***2 Minutes later***

**Kyoka: Oh hey Koda what's up?**

**Koji: I had another nightmare.**

**Kyoka: What happened in this one?**

**Koji: That thing insulted me and broke my heart.**

**Kyoka: Are you sure it was a thing. If it broke your heart it might be your crush or something.**

**Koji: You think?**

**Kyoka: Idk the best advice I can give you is to confess to your crush.**

**Koji: What! I mean I don't know if I can.**

**Kyoka: Why is that?**

**Koji: Because I'm not ready to.**

**Kyoka: That was your excuse last time. Just do it, you're never going to be ready the rate you're going.**

**Koji: Ummm… Jiro?**

**Kyoka: Yeah?**

**Koji: Listen, I have very strong feelings for you. You're the person that always insult me in my dreams. I love you and I want to be with you. I love your confidence, your beauty, you're dark sense of humor from time to time. Sorry it had to come out like this, but you are right.**

***10 Minutes later***

**Kyoka: … Meet me in my dorm now.**

**Koji: Oh okay…**

Koda was beyond scared at this point. He gave her a very lengthy confession virtually out of nowhere. Now she wants to see him in person. He was sweating bullets. He put on some slippers and left his dorm.

He started walking towards Jiro's dorm since they were on the same floor. He tried moving as slow as possible to delay the inevitable conversation he was about to have.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just kept my mouth shut. What if she actually likes me back? No that's stupid, she doesn't like me. I think she like Kaminari better. He is a lot cooler than me." Koda continued talking down to himself until he reached her dorm.

He was about to knock, but froze as his fears started to kick in. He shook in place and questioned abandoning the entire confrontation and staying in his dorm for the rest of his life.

Unconsciously, he knocked on the door by accident. "NO!" He mentally shouted. He went to turn around, but the door opened to show Jiro with a tank-top, and low cut shorts.

"Glad you showed up, I thought you wouldn't have the courage to come." She gestured him into her room. He put on his best smile and walked in.

What Jiro saw was a huge nervous wreck in front of her. He walked in and just stood there.

Jiro sat on her bed and patted the side of it gesturing him to sit next to her. He obliged and sat right next to her.

It was a bit silent before Jiro spoke.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Jiro asked. Koda looked a bit dumbfounded at the question she just asked.

"I ummm don't understand what you mean by that." Koda answered. "You asked me something when we were texting, what was it?" Jiro looking at him.

"I thought you saw it, that's why I'm here right?" Koda asked now somewhat understanding what she is asking of him.

"That doesn't count. It is easy to say something over a phone. It's is more meaningful if you say it to me right now. So I am going to ask again, what did you what to ask me?" Jiro said for the final time.

Koda was beyond nervous. She was right it was much easier to say it over text, now that they are facing each other it is much harder for him to tell her.

However, he remembered all the courage he has developed over the time he has spent at U.A. He has learned how to be brave. This was just another obstacle to overcome. He needed to do this. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kyoka Jiro, ever since we worked together during our Practical Exam, I have started gaining more self-confidence. I enjoy being around you and I started to fall in love with you. You are very special to me. I always wanted you to notice me for who I am. I admire you and your beauty, smarts, skills, everything." Koda stopped when he saw Jiro's reaction.

Jiro mouth was slightly open and she had her eyes wide open after hearing his confession. "You can stop now. I heard enough." Jiro then took a breath. Koda wanted to apologize, but something was holding him back from doing that.

Jiro just scooted closer to him.

She put her hand on his arm. "I love you too." She whispered. It wasn't loud enough for Koda to hear. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Koda moved his face closer to hers. Which is what Jiro was waiting for.

She went in for a huge kiss on Koda's lips. Koda was immediately taken back by this before return the kiss and her passion. They started swapping tongues and making out. They laid down on Jiro's bed continuing their 'activities'.

They finally stopped to catch their breaths. "Did I answer your question?" Jiro cuddled her big new boyfriend.

"Yeah, you answered perfectly." Koda brought Jiro in for a hug and a small peck on her cheek.

They decided to sleep together to get a bit more comfortable with each other.

No matter what gets in their way they will always be together as the Sound Duo.


End file.
